


Christmas at Beacon

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Xmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: RWBY prepare for Christmas at Beacon Academy. Tooth rotting fluff. Merry Christmas everyone. Set in a nebulous S3 that sadly never happened.





	Christmas at Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, sorry I have not uploaded for so long. That said, A very Merry Christmas to everyone who reads. and I hope you have a wonderful new year.

One of the many things Ruby Rose enjoyed about Christmas was the overabundance of hot chocolate. Sure it was bad for her (or so Weiss claimed), but with three, or four, or five, or six cookies it went down a treat and warmed her right up after her morning drills in Beacon’s unheated training halls. Not to mention her sister was an excellent tool for boiling milk on the double.

There was only one downside to Christmas Cocoa. It brought with it a cranky Weiss. A very cranky Weiss.

Beacon’s christmas concert was an event that the student body at large adored, an excuse to get festive, hold parties, and have alcoholic beverages among the older students was an opportunity they revelled in more than was strictly necessary, and to cap it off, a concert was put on by the world famous singer Weiss Schnee, with proceeds going to a charity of her choice. This, however, came with much preparation. Lights and a stage were organised, Coco Adel was hired to put her considerable skill and knowledge to designing a dress that would flatter the Heiress’ figure as much as her voice, Yang Xiao Long was roped into sell tickets with ferocity; and of course, Weiss had to take care of her voice.

This meant no hot drinks, no cold drinks, nothing that could possibly upset or damage Weiss’ impeccable vocals.

Naturally, Ruby, Yang, and Blake took it upon themselves to help Weiss remain strong in the face of temptation. Well, Blake did.

“This is delicious Weiss, thanks so much” Ruby chirped, hanging off her girlfriend’s arm with her third cup of cocoa in her other hand as Weiss grumbled in a manner that was rapidly descending from ‘good natured’ into ‘annoyed’, and would likely continue it’s rapid descent into ‘apoplectic’ if Ruby kept up her assault on Weiss’ inhibitions with such abandon.

Thankfully, Blake stepped in.

“Ruby, stop tormenting Weiss, you know she needs to perform optimally.” The faunus plucked the now empty cup from the scythe-wielder’s grasp and dropped it neatly in a recycling bin.  
“And you, Yang” she continued, not even turning around or slowing her walk to wipe the grin from her girlfriend’s face, “will not step in to fill the void of torment, else I shall make utterly sure that you are as miserable as you make Weiss.”

After a moment of silence, Yang closed her mouth and pouted. Blake lightly cuffed her upside the head, and dropped her voice to a whisper.  
“Be good, and I’ll make sure you’re properly rewarded, hmm?” Before she walked off with an extra sway to her hips.

For the remainder of the run up to the concert, not a single cup of Cocoa was even seen within Weiss’ vicinity.

On the christmas eve itself, everything went to plan. Weiss’ technique was flawless, Coco had outdone herself with the dress, and Yang had filled Beacon’s auditorium to capacity, even organising a livestream with Winter so that the Schnee trust fund would back the charity with double the amount raised from the ticket sales.

As she exited stage to applause, Weiss was greeted by Ruby, proffering a cup of Cocoa at her with an apologetic look on her face.  
“I’m sorry Weiss,” she started, before being cut off by Weiss gently pushing the cup up to her lips.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, but took a drink hesitantly. Before getting her second surprise of the night when Weiss kissed her with force. After a moment, the heiress pulled back with a sly grin.  
“It tastes even better mixed with you, my darling Rose. Now,” she added as Ruby stood in a state of utter shell shock; “come along, I booked us luxury rooms for the night. I feared Yang and Blake might be rather… preoccupied with each-other tonight.

Ruby blinked once, twice, and a third time before nodding dumbly and following Weiss out of the hall.

Needless to say, both Ruby and Yang were exceptionally happy come christmas day.


End file.
